comment Duo M réapprit à aimer la st Valentin
by misao maxwell
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est le 14 février. La fète des amoureux. Personne sur terre ne hait cette fête autant que lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout est sur le point de changer... Oneshot


Disclaimer: y sont toujours pas à moi malheureusement mais je les utilise quand même ^^

Remarque: non je n'ai pas oublié mes autres fics mais suite à un problème de pc tout ce que j'avais écrit à été supprimé et ça me dégoute un peu de tout recommencer u____u

Sur ce let's go et bonne lecture à vous!

C'était un jour de repos pour les Gundam boys dans une des nombreuses propriétés de Quatre sur terre et chacun des cinq jeunes pilotes occupait son temps comme il le désirait. Quatre et Trowa étaient montés dans leur chambre, Wufei était en pleine méditation, Heero tapait un rapport sur son ordinateur, quand à Duo, il s'était isolé dehors sur la terrasse étrangement silencieux. Les quatre autres, tellement pris dans leurs occupation ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué ce curieux revirement de situation.

N'ayant pas pris la peine d'enfiler quelque chose de chaud pour se protéger du froid, l'américain était assis sur le sol, ses magnifiques prunelles améthystes perdues dans le vague. Aujourd'hui nous étions le 14 février, la fête des gens qui s'aiment et plus que quiconque il haïssait ce jour. Car c'était le funeste destin de Shinigami de voir ceux qu'il aimait mourir pour s'être attaché à lui. Et le destin avait voulu que ce soit également le jour anniversaire de la mort de Solo qui avait été son premier amour et s'était sacrifié pour lui. Même si avec le temps, il avait appris à faire son deuil, il n'en gardait pas moins un fort sentiment de culpabilité. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Duo Maxwell détestait la saint valentin.

Le japonais venait de finir son rapport et la prochaine mission prévue n'avait lieu que la semaine prochaine. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire. Il allait se décider à lire une nouvelle foi les ordres de missions de cette future mission lorsqu'il remarqua que la maison était étrangement silencieuse. Pas de toute, le pilote de Deathscythe ne s'y trouvait pas. Où pouvait-il être bien passé encore ? Et quel coup fumant pouvait-il bien préparer. Il se leva de sa chaise bien décidé à visiter les alentours de leur planque en quête d'un certain américain mais ses investigations lui prirent moins de temps qu'il l'aurait cru. En effet, à peine eut il ouvert la porte fenêtre du salon qu'il se retrouva près du jeune garçon assis par terre et paraissant tellement mélancolique et triste qu'il ne sut plus que dire et que faire.

« -Hee-chan ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Duo avec un petit sourire le ramenant sur terre.

-Si tu restes ici aussi peu couvert tu risque de tomber malade et de compromettre notre prochaine mission ! répondit le pilote de Wing sur son ton de soldat parfait.

-Si c'est juste pour me faire des remontrances tu peux te les garder Yui. Tu n'es pas le seul professionnel et le fait que je tombe malade ou non ne m'a jamais empêcher d'accomplir une mission avec succès jusqu'à présent donc si c'est la tout ce que tu avais à me dire je te prierai de me foutre la paix ; rétorqua l'assassin avec un regard à faire pâlir n'importe qui. »

Mais Heero Yui n'était pas n'importe qui et à cet instant il s'en voulait simplement d'avoir réagit ainsi alors que son compagnon semblait déjà si déprimé. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir toujours souriant qu'il en avait oublié qu'il trainait peut être le plus lourd passé des cinq pilotes. Mais en même il avait réagit de la seule manière dont on lui avait appris à réagir. Il n'avait pas été formé pour éprouver des sentiments et de l'égard pour les autres mais pour être le soldat parfait qui effectuerait toutes les missions qu'on lui confiait à la perfection sans jamais se soucier des facteurs humains et des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça il ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais soucié de Duo et de ses états d'âme ; mais il avait changé et ça il le lui devait en grande partie même si les trois autres pilotes n'étaient pas entièrement étrangers à ce changement. Quoi qu'il en soit il se sentait triste de l'avoir mis en colère. Il s'assis à ses côté sans bruit en sachant que l'américain se déciderait tôt ou tard à rompre le silence pesant qui s'était désormais installé entre eux.

Après un bon quart d'heure de silence, le natté se décida enfin à parler.

« -je hais la saint valentin… »

Heero savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire. L'américain avait seulement besoin d'être écouté et de se confier ; aussi se contenta t'il de s'appuyer plus confortablement contre le mur de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour ça et qu'il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre où le juger.

« -Elle est là pour me rappeler que tous ceux que j'aime vont mourir par ma faute…Je suis Shinigami… je sème la mort et la terreur partout où je passe… comment pourrais-je prétendre vouloir que l'on m'aime ?! Chaque foi que je crée des liens la mort viens me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit à l'amour et que je ne suis que son instrument…Pourtant je m'entête…est-ce si mal d'aimer et de vouloir l'être en retour ? Je suis un monstre…je fais souffrir tous ceux que j'aime… j'ai pensé plusieurs foi à en finir… »

Alors qu'il disait ses mots il montra les fines cicatrices sur ses poignets.

« -Mais la mort ne semble pas vouloir que je la rejoigne…je ne sais plus quoi faire…je me suis résolu à garder mes sentiments pour moi en espérant que ma mère soit indulgeante…mais encore une foi je pense que je me fait de fausse idées…elle finit toujours…toujours par… »

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent le long des joues du jeune homme. Poussé par une pulsion, le japonais entoura ses épaules d'une étreinte fragile. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que l'américain arrête de pleurer et recommence à sourire comme il en avait l'habitude. Il en avait besoin. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait le voir. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait tout court. Et oui Heero Yui aimait Duo Maxwell ; depuis toujours à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, à présent qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Il posa sa tête sur celle de l'américain et entreprit consciencieusement de caresser ses cheveux.

« -Je t'aime Duo… lui souffla t'il. »

L'américain eut un mouvement de recul puis s'adressa au japonais d'une voix étonné.

« -Comment peux tu m'aimer ?

-De la même façon que tu m'as appris à aimer la vie, lui répondit le japonais en scellant ses paroles d'un tendre baiser »

Duo savoura ce doux moment avant de s'écarter brusquement retournant à sa dure réalité.

« -Mais tu n'as rien écouté, je n'apporte que la mort et la destruction. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

-Tu ne m'as jamais apporté que des bonnes choses…sauf peut être la foi ou tu m'as tiré dessus ajouta le pilote du Wing dans un sourire en essuyant tendrement le sillage des larmes de celui qu'il aimait.

-Heero Yui se met à faire de l'humour je dois certainement rêver.

-Non tu ne rêve pas, je suis bien réel et je t'aime Duo Maxwell.

-Tu n'as pas le droit. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Pas toi…

-Je ne mourrais pas. Tu es peut être le shinigami mais je suis le soldat parfait. Et le soldat parfait ne peut pas mourir avant d'avoir terminé sa mission avec succès. Et ma mission Duo, c'est de te rendre heureux et de t'aimer toute notre vie. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, le pilote du Wing scella ses paroles d'un baiser bien plus fougueux et passionné que le précédent auquel son nouvellement promu petit ami répondit se laissant aller au bien être qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il n'aurait plus peur car il savait que désormais il ne serait plus seul. Il avait Heero bien sur mais aussi tous les autres pilotes qui avait assisté à la scène derrière la porte fenêtre avec tendresse.

C'est ainsi que Duo Maxwell réapprit à aimer la saint valentin.

Cette nuit la les pilotes du Wing et du Deathscythe partagèrent le même lit en même temps que leur première étreinte de leur nouvelle vie d'amants. Tout ce temps passé dans le froid sans se donner la peine de se couvrir leur valu une bonne grippe. Mais ils s'en fichaient car le jeu en valait la chandelle. A présent ils étaient ensembles et il n'y avait que ça qui les importait.

OWARI

Bonne saint valentin à tous les amoureux !!


End file.
